


На шаг ближе

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Arguing, Coming Out, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Фламбо, как и обещал, возвращает отцу Брауну его зонтик.
Relationships: Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau
Kudos: 4





	На шаг ближе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one step closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226911) by [McEnchilada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEnchilada/pseuds/McEnchilada). 



> События происходят после серии 3.10 "Страшный суд".
> 
> Oт переводчика: да, я зашипперила Фламбо и Отца Брауна. И я не я одна. И нет, мне не стыдно)))
> 
> Хомбург - это шляпа такая.
> 
> Бета bathfullofglass

— Ваш зонтик.

Отец Браун посмотрел вниз на протянутый ему исправный чёрный зонт, затем поднял взгляд на вора, который протягивал этот зонт. Фламбо слабо улыбнулся. Отец Браун просиял.

— А! Спасибо. — С присущей ему торжественностью Фламбо подал отцу Брауну зонт ручкой вперёд, как если бы он был грозным оружием. Браун взял его и отступил от входной двери. — Входите. Хотите чего-нибудь выпить?

— _Вам_ спасибо, — учтиво ответил Фламбо, шагнув внутрь и сняв свой Хомбург. Он повесил его на крючок у двери рядом с широкополой черной шляпой Брауна. Всё ещё блаженно улыбаясь, Браун закрыл дверь, снял свою шляпу, подвесил зонт за изношенную бамбуковую ручку, а затем вернул шляпу на место. Фламбо никогда раньше не был в доме священника, за исключением того случая, когда он ненадолго заглянул за чётками, но глядя, как аккуратно здесь всё обставлено, у него возникло ощущение, что малюсенькая часть этого мира была устроена правильно.

Зонт вернулся на свое законное место, и отец Браун провел Фламбо в кабинет. Это была уютная маленькая комната с окнами в сад (вероятно, из них открывался прекрасный вид, но сейчас было слишком темно, чтобы его оценить) и шкафами, готовыми лопнуть от книг. Конечно, там предсказуемо стояли религиозные фолианты, но Фламбо был удивлен, увидев превосходившую по количеству завидную коллекцию детективных романов. Он начал подозревать, что отец Браун вызывал головные боли у местных полицейских и в его отсутствие.

— Шерри? — спросил Браун, уже наполняя рюмку из графина на столе. Фламбо кивнул, Браун передал ему рюмку и налил себе еще одну. Он сел за стол, жестом приглашая Фламбо занять кресло у окна, но Фламбо решил потягивать шерри стоя. — Разве не поздновато для гостей?

Фламбо поднял бровь.

— Надеюсь, я не разбудил вас? — сказал он, зная, что это неправда. На священнике всё ещё был воротничок, и Фламбо не думал, что даже святой отец Браун спит при нём.

— О, нет. Я читал. Новая Агата Кристи. — И действительно, «После похорон» лежала раскрытой в самом начале на столе рядом с креслом. — Только что была вторая смерть. Вызвали Пуаро, — поведал Браун с блеском в глазах. Сам Фламбо мало интересовался детективными историями, но из-за мальчишеского энтузиазма Брауна ему пришлось побороть в себе прилив чего-то теплого.

— Я думал, на этой неделе у вас было достаточно волнений, — сказал он вежливо. В конце концов, прошло всего два дня со случая в «Бельведере», и хотя всё не закончилось перестрелкой, как это было с их предыдущими авантюрами, финал был напряженным.

Браун робко пожал плечами в ответ, и Фламбо пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Когда всё, что ты когда-либо говорил, произносилось одним и тем же бесцеремонным тоном, дружескую подколку можно было спутать с критикой, а Фламбо не имел в виду ничего подобного. Едва ли он теперь мог исправить ситуацию, сказав, что его подкупает энтузиазм Брауна.

— У меня не было возможности спросить, — сказал Браун мгновение спустя, снова оживившись. — Как всё прошло с Ребеккой?

Как всё прошло? Он отпустил своего подельника, нашел гостиницу и напился до чёртиков, вот как прошло. Мальчишке коридорному пришлось помочь ему добраться до своей комнаты из бара, а затем Фламбо дал ему десять фунтов, чтобы тот принес ещё бутылку скотча. Весь вчерашний день был потрачен на то, чтобы прийти в себя, и на дикие метания между болью, яростью и слезами счастья оттого, что она жива после стольких лет. В сочетании с провалом в музее, когда его снова перехитрил приходской пастор, это были самые унизительные сорок восемь часов с тех пор, как он однажды запер себя в банковском хранилище на выходные.

— Весьма неплохо, — сказал он Брауну. Браун доброжелательно заулыбался, пока Фламбо не продолжил: — Она пошла своей дорогой, а я своей. Как я уже говорил вам, меня не интересуют любовные отношения.

Он поднёс к губам рюмку, жалея, что это не сигарета. Ничто так не говорит о беспечности, как сигарета.

Браун нахмурился, встал и обошёл стол со сцепленными за спиной руками. Фламбо почувствовал тот же трепет, как когда мальчиком спорил со школьным учителем, — _не удивительно_ — и притворился, что читает название романа Рекса Стаута.

— Мне сложно представить, — строго сказал отец Браун, — что вы совсем не переживаете из-за неё. Я не верю в это. — Его тон был непреклонным и неодобрительным, но за ним, как крокодил, скрывался этот чёртов поток доброты. — Я заметил, как вы отреагировали, увидев её там. Не ждите, будто я поверю, что вы ничего не почувствовали, глядя, как она уходит.

Чувство было такое, будто ему воткнули нож в грудь. Будто он снова оказался в Лейпциге в тот день, когда её забрали фашисты. Будто он снова дал ей погибнуть.

— Ну, возможно, кое-что я почувствовал. К счастью, я полностью излечился.

Отец Браун коротко и разочарованно вздохнул.

— Почему вы так твёрдо намерены не испытывать чувств?

— Почему вы так твердо уверены, что я должен их испытывать? — возразил Фламбо. Одна его часть, та же, что с самого начала подвергла сомнению приезд сюда, задавалась вопросом, почему он снова начал этот спор. Как он позволил этому непритязательному священнику-идеалисту в его глухой деревне втянуть себя в психоанализ, который был интересен лишь от случая к случаю? Что привело его сюда? Что такого было в Брауне, отчего во Фламбо просыпался философ, а также его противоположность? Несомненно, он мог найти лучший способ провести вечер пятницы, чем в тысячный раз выслушивать, что он аморальный подлец, которому лучше поумнеть или навсегда остаться обреченным.

И тем не менее, почему-то он был здесь.

Браун взял паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он шевелил губами пока размышлял, подбирая слова, а затем отбрасывал невысказанное. Фламбо, который думал быстро, а действовал ещё быстрее, вероятно, не стал бы ждать так долго, чтобы услышать чей-либо довод, полагая, что если этот кто-то не поспевает за ним, то и выслушивать этого человека не стоит. Однако он уже знал, что за своим кротким выражением лица и наивным морализаторством Браун скрывал удивительную сообразительность. Поэтому он нетерпеливо ожидал и, воспользовавшись заминкой, налил себе вторую рюмку шерри.

Наконец решив, что хочет сказать, отец Браун заговорил:

— Любовь — не то, чего стоит бояться. Это дар. И люди, которых мы любим и которые любят нас, посланы, чтобы помочь нам. Они делают нас лучше и счастливее. Бог создал Еву, чтобы Адам не был один, чтобы они могли помогать друг другу. Отвергая любовь, вы отвергаете Бога, но при этом наносите вред и себе.

Ну конечно, священник как всегда не подвёл и свернул разговор к бессмертной душе Фламбо.

Фламбо не смог удержаться от усмешки. Отец Браун продолжил, будто не услышав:

— Вы боитесь полюбить, потому что думаете, будто это сделает вас слабым, но если вы впустите любовь в сердце, она может сделать вас только сильнее.

Жаль, что Фламбо уже потратил усмешку. Пришлось довольствоваться ироничной ухмылкой.

— С моей работой вряд ли. В лучшем случае, привязанность — это ответственность, которую я не могу себе позволить. В худшем — нож в спину. Кроме того, — беспечно добавил он, махнув бокалом с шерри, — они всегда хотят больше, чем я готов дать.

Немедленного ответа не последовало. Браун выглядел если и не совершенно рассерженным, то уж точно раздраженным. Он отвернулся посмотреть в окно — по крайней мере, на свое отражение, которое не рассеивалось, как бы он ни щурился. Молчание затянулось.

Он же не рассчитывал, что обращение к библейскому учению будет иметь успех? Он должен был знать, что с Фламбо это не сработает. Возможно, именно сейчас он склонялся к мысли, что Фламбо безнадёжен; Браун не стал бы первым священником, который так решил, но это было не в его характере. Нет, он просто устал спорить с тем, кто отказывался уступать его сострадательной рациональности. Они оба были упрямыми как ослы, и этот спор мог продолжаться всю ночь.

Возможно, для их как-бы-дружбы (или как бы вы ни назвали отношения, когда каждый из вас изо всех сил старается помешать другому, при этом оживлённо сыпля остротами) было бы лучше, если бы Фламбо сейчас нашёл предлог уйти. Тот факт, что Браун не отправил душу Фламбо на какой бы то ни было круг ада, не значил, что он этого не сделает в дальнейшем, и мысль о том, что Браун может быть расстроен тем, что ему придётся это сделать… странно огорчала Фламбо.

И с его стороны было вполне естественно сказать:

— Кроме того, вы священник. Не говорите, что не можете понять отказ от чувств, которые принесут только неприятности.

Браун в отражении встретился взглядом с Фламбо и виновато отвёл глаза. Фламбо был рад увидеть, что он покраснел, начиная от воротничка и дальше вверх до кончиков ушей. Значит, ничто человеческое ему не было чуждо. Какие свои чувства он глубоко похоронил, читая лекцию о чувствах Фламбо?

Фламбо подошёл на шаг ближе, не пытаясь скрыть самодовольство.

— Вы выбрали жизнь в отречении. Разве это не значит, что вы тоже отвергаете божий дар?

— Это жертва, — тихо сказал Браун, не поворачиваясь. — Выбор, который я сделал, чтобы служить Богу.

— Очень одинокий выбор. Вы никогда не жалели об этом? Вы никогда не хотели…

Он пожал плечами, глядя на свои руки. Фламбо наблюдал за отражением Брауна в окне, видел глубокую морщину на лбу и поджатые губы. Все его чувства и мысли были написаны у него на лице, и Фламбо, чье лицо было маской, а каждый жест — прикрытием, задался вопросом, как бы он смог вынести такую уязвимость.

— Я обычный человек, — ответил Браун, качая головой.

_«В вас нет ничего обычного»_ , — мимолетно подумал Фламбо. Врожденная искренность отца Брауна всегда обезоруживала его, и сегодня вечером, когда слово «искупление» ни разу не всплыло в разговоре, она обезоруживала больше, чем когда-либо. Было гораздо легче презирать страстную речь о Божьем прощении и спасении его души, чем эту тихую уязвимость.

Именно это развязывало Фламбо язык, и не только потому, что он ненавидел тишину и старался её заполнить. В Брауне было что-то, что мешало поддерживать стены, которые он так искусно построил, открытость, которая вежливо требовала того же. Неудивительно, что люди так охотно исповедовали ему все свои грехи; он добивался честности, и Фламбо никогда не признался бы, насколько это его пугало.

— Я не отвергаю любовь только потому, что отказался от одной ее разновидности. — Фламбо, погрузившись в свои мысли, вздрогнул от голоса Брауна. Священник теперь смотрел на него в окне с бесхитростным и проницательным выражением лица. — У меня есть любовь Господа и мой приход, и мои друзья. Для меня этого достаточно.

— Друзья, как ваша любимая леди Фелисия? — Фламбо знал, что его намёки абсурдны, но чувствовал, что задыхается в этой уютной маленькой комнате под взглядом отца Брауна.

Браун развернулся, нахмурившись. Фламбо в отчаянии хмыкнул:

— Она красивая женщина. И богатая. Никто не стал бы винить вас, если бы вы поддались соблазну.

— Я не поддался.

Казалось, его не просто возмутили, а задели эти слова, вероятно, из-за того, что они ставили под сомнение и честь его подруги, и его собственную. Фламбо недоверчиво ухмыльнулся:

— Конечно. Она всего лишь самая красивая женщина в графстве. В несчастном браке, с равнодушным мужем и в пустом доме. И вы видитесь с ней практически каждый день. Кстати, она вас очень любит. Она сказала «Чипу», что считает вас таким добрым…

— Прекратите. — Было приятно вывести Брауна из себя. На это ушло гораздо больше времени, чем в его детстве на отца Журдана, но Браун ещё не полностью потерял терпение. Фламбо был уверен, что сможет добиться этого, если найдет достаточно времени и теологических противоречий. Сейчас Браун просто свирепо смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы, и его щеки покраснели от гнева. — Мои чувства к леди Фелисии далеки от ваших предположений, и я не позволю вам так говорить о ней.

— О, да ладно вам, отец, — съязвил Фламбо. Он неосознанно расставил ноги и выпрямил плечи, принимая боевую стойку, собранный и устойчивый, как сжатая пружина. «Бей-или-беги» было его обычной ответной реакцией. — Здесь только вы и я. Вы можете быть честным. Какой мужчина не хотел бы…

Браун было открыл рот, чтобы снова возразить, но внезапно замер. Его глаза широко распахнулись, а лицо побледнело. Через мгновение он пришел в себя, но Фламбо нужен был только этот крошечный промежуток между пропущенными ударами сердца, чтобы сделать новый вывод. В конце концов, он француз; он был знаком с такими вещами.

— О, ясно. _Такой мужчина._

Отец Браун поджал губы, повернулся на каблуках и поспешно покинул комнату, но он сильно ошибался, если думал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы закончить столь захватывающий разговор. Фламбо проследовал за ним на кухню, нахально опёрся о край стола и скрестил руки на груди. Браун, похоже, решил игнорировать его. С чрезмерной сосредоточенностью он снял с буфета жестяную банку, вытащил небольшую кастрюлю и достал бутылку молока из холодильника. Боже милостивый, он делал какао. Прелестно.

— Что ж, это объясняет ваш зов к служению, — заметил Фламбо, скрывая усмешку. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать; несмотря на все усилия, он был очарован этим неприметным деревенским священником, и это был самый пленительный и лакомый кусочек из всех. Было облегчением узнать что-то настолько человечное, за что можно было ухватиться и кардинально сменить тему разговора. — В конце концов, вы же никогда не были женаты?

Браун стоял у плиты и следил за молоком (ведь он делал какао), и когда Фламбо за его спиной заговорил, он схватился за край плиты обеими руками. Напряженным голосом он сказал:

— Я этого не стыжусь.

Его хватка была такой сильной, что костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения, а плечи сжались настолько, что почти доставали до ушей. Все его тело почти дрожало от напряжения. Фламбо решил, что если это не стыд, тогда это вполне мог быть испуг.

Ещё более внезапно, чем первоначальный восторг от своей догадки, Фламбо переполнило чувство, к которому, по его собственному недавнему заявлению, у него был иммунитет — вина.

Ну конечно, Браун подумал, что Фламбо может использовать это против него; была и другая веская причина держать всё в тайне. В лучшем случае, с кем бы он ни говорил, его ждали насмешки, а в худшем… Даже если бы Фламбо и захотел, будучи преступником, он не смог бы официально заявить о гомосексуализме, но наказания, тем не менее, представляли слишком большую угрозу, о них нельзя было забывать. Да и как бы то ни было, люди и без полиции или психологов могли быть жестокими. У Брауна не было причин считать, что Фламбо не будет таким же. Разве Фламбо давал Брауну повод доверять ему хоть в чем-то, особенно по такому важному вопросу, как этот?

Вот чёрт.

Фламбо захотелось нервно прочистить горло, но он удержался. С напускной беззаботностью он ответил:  
—</span> С чего бы вам стыдиться? Я вот не стыжусь.

Браун крутанулся на месте, задев ручку кастрюли на плите. Молоко чуть не пролетело через всю кухню, но он не обратил на это внимания. Его глаза за стёклами очков были большими и очень грустными.

— Вы? Вас…

Фламбо не стал прятать глаза от Брауна. Он отказался это делать. Ну и что, что этот разговор был почти как исповедь, которой у него не было с четырнадцати? Без следа покаяния всё равно не считается. Содомия была далеко не самым интересным из его грехов или тем, о чем можно сожалеть. И все же он не мог отрицать, что ему очень сильно хотелось отвести взгляд. Пришлось признать, что, если отец Браун был достаточно смел, чтобы быть честным, то величайший вор в Европе не мог ему уступить.

— Привлекают мужчины? Да, хотя не только они. Вы уже должны знать, насколько легко я приспосабливаюсь.

— Да.

Браун продолжал пристально смотреть на него, словно видел Фламбо впервые. Поскольку при сложившихся обстоятельствах его вряд ли могло сильно шокировать влечение к мужчинам, Фламбо предположил, что это из-за того, как свободно он об этом сказал. На этот раз он даже не пытался вывести Брауна из себя. И оказалось, что ни один из них не знал, что делать дальше, и их общий секрет повис между ними.

Фламбо оттолкнулся от стола и подошел ближе. Прошло всего четверть часа с тех пор, как он появился в доме священника с зонтиком в руке, но казалось, что прошли часы. Снаружи вечерняя тьма прильнула к окнам, и столь поздний час придавал разговору интимности. Хоть Фламбо и был вором, но он предпочитал выполнять работу при свете дня. Полуночные тени служили ему укрытием, но некоторые вещи было намного труднее утаить, когда появлялись звезды.

— Тогда, конечно, — получилось мягче, чем он хотел, зато он первым закончил молчание так, как было удобно ему, — конечно, вы лучше других можете понять, как опасно потакать таким слабостям, как любовь.

Наконец Браун отвел взгляд, уставившись на свои сложенные руки.

— Да, это опасно. Но я… я верю, что оно того стоит. Если мы закрываем наши сердца для «опасной» любви, мы также закрываем их от всего, что делает жизнь настоящей. Мы становимся жестокими, — эти слова явно относились к Фламбо; в мире не было человека добрее, чем отец Браун. Но ни один осуждающий взгляд не сопровождал это замечание, напоминая Фламбо о его недостатках. — Если погрязнуть в жестокости, становится невозможным увидеть красоту вокруг нас. А здесь есть красота.

Он поднял голову, снова встречаясь взглядом с Фламбо, и в уголках его глаз собрались лучики от улыбки.

— Мир может быть жестоким. Может показаться невозможным оставить сердце открытым, особенно когда вы потеряли того, кого любили. Если отталкивать всех, то и болеть будет меньше. Но только когда вы снова позволите себе любить, не важно как, боль начнет проходить. Если вы не хотите слушать о Боге, хотя бы послушайте меня ради себя. Вы можете исцелиться, если только позволите этому случиться.

Прочитав проповедь, он повернулся к весело парившему на плите молоку и убрал его как раз вовремя, чтобы оно не выкипело. Со счастливым видом он добавил в него ложку какао и размешал, не обращая внимания на то, как Фламбо смотрел на него.

Он выглядел — и был — таким нестерпимо добрым и нежным, как лучи солнца весенним утром. Фламбо едва мог поверить, что он человек. В теплом желтом свете кухни он почти сиял золотом, и Фламбо не удивился бы, увидев у него ангельские крылья. Он определенно никогда не встречал никого другого, кто также верил в Бога и был так же добродушен и готов прощать.

Фламбо больше не мог этого выносить: каждый раз, когда Браун оборачивался к нему с улыбкой, его искренность била Фламбо под дых. Но в той же степени Фламбо опьяняло, что он встретил, возможно, единственного человека в мире, который верил, что его всё ещё можно спасти, и который считал, что его стоит спасать. Последним человеком, верившим ему, была Ребекка целую жизнь назад, но даже тогда он скрывал тысячу неправд, убежденный, что сможет измениться ради неё. Ребекка смотрела на него глазами, ослепленными любовью; Браун смотрел на него так, будто его можно было любить, несмотря на то, кем он был.

Это не только опьяняло, но и вызывало привыкание. Как он и сказал, любовь — это потакание своим слабостям, и, как и многим другим, ей было бы так легко поддаться. Слишком легко опьянеть от этих понимающих, уверенных улыбок. Невозможно легко позволить себе любить и быть любимым так, как советовал священник.

Фламбо показалось или его сердце начало биться быстрее? Он и сам не заметил, как оказался на шаг ближе. Ему захотелось дотронуться до руки Брауна и развернуть его, и он засунул руки поглубже в карманы, чтобы сдержаться.

На самом деле это было нелепо. У Фламбо было всё, чего можно желать: красота, галантность, состояние и очень много мошеннического шарма. Он делил атласные простыни с почти такими же соблазнительными мужчинами и женщинами, как и он сам, практически во всех крупных городах Европы. С другой стороны, Браун выглядел как чей-то дедушка. Он наверняка носил грушевые леденцы в кармане, чтобы угощать деревенских детей. Доброта — прекрасная черта для предмета воздыхания в средней школе, но у Фламбо она никогда не вызывала сильного интереса. Его впечатлял гений, красота, опасность. У Брауна не было ни стати, ни щегольства; он ничем не привлекал к себе внимание, и уж тем более ему нечем было это внимание удержать.

Так почему Фламбо не мог отвести взгляд?

Отец Браун перелил какао в кружку, поставил его охлаждаться на другой угол плиты и обернулся. Он не мог не заметить, как близко стоял Фламбо, но не отступил.

— И у вас никогда не было соблазна? — спросил Фламбо низким голосом. Его сердце забилось от собственной наглости, но теперь он не собирался отступать. Браун был слишком высоким, чтобы нависнуть над ним, и Фламбо наклонился, повернув голову так, чтобы шептать священнику на ухо и не встречаться с ним взглядом. — При всей красоте, которую вы видите?

Краем глаза он видел, как Браун нервно облизал губы. Было очевидно, что он сделает дальше; он оттолкнет Фламбо с глубоким разочарованием и, возможно, даже вспылит. Он будет отчитывать Фламбо, а Фламбо будет парировать и сможет уйти навсегда довольный. Пусть Браун рассердится. Пусть он увидит, что Фламбо не зря называл себя мерзавцем, он и был им на все сто процентов. Тогда Фламбо навсегда освободится от его возвышенных идей и постоянного прощения и вместе с ними сможет отпустить и Брауна.

Вместо этого Браун поднял руку и коснулся его пиджака на груди, слишком осторожно, чтобы почувствовать. Фламбо затаил дыхание. Благоговейным шёпотом, предназначенным для соборов и случаев, когда Бог наблюдает, Браун сказал:

— Я всего лишь человек.

Эти слова накрыли Фламбо, как волна, тихая уступка искушения. Браун, святоша, _хотел_ его? Хотел _его_? Это было невозможно по сотне причин. Это не могло быть правдой. И все же Браун никогда не лгал. Браун никогда бы не солгал.

Фламбо не был терпеливым человеком. В его работе это было значительным недостатком, но он так и не смог преодолеть его. Он раздражался в тишине и восставал против осторожности. Не торопиться значило тратить время впустую, и он отказывался это делать. Но вопреки всем своим инстинктам, требующим движения и решительности, он едва мог заставить себя пошевелиться, зная, что отец Браун ожидает — надеется — на это.

С совершенно незнакомой ему нерешительностью он целомудренно прижался губами к щеке Брауна. Затем ещё один поцелуй в висок, чуть выше отпечатка от слишком тугой дужки очков. Фламбо почувствовал вздох на своей шее, голова Брауна едва заметно наклонилась к Фламбо. Его рука все еще зависала между ними, так что Фламбо провел кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне его ладони, пока их пальцы не переплелись и он не прижал их руки к своей груди.

Когда Фламбо отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо, глаза Брауна были закрыты. Они распахнулись, когда Фламбо положил ладонь на его челюсть и провел большим пальцем по щеке, почувствовав колючую щетину, отросшую за день. Его взгляд из-под ресниц был прикован к губам Фламбо, а пальцы бессознательно дернулись к лацкану.

Фламбо наклонился чтобы поцеловать его.

На мгновение, которое растянулось на целую вечность нежности и неуверенности, мысли вылетели у Фламбо из головы. Его сердце пело, паника гармонично сочеталась с той же _правильностью_ , которую он обычно испытывал при взломе сейфа. Не было ничего проще.

Поцелуй был таким, словно Фламбо снова оказался в Париже, семнадцатилетний, неуклюжий и боявшийся ошибиться. Момент казался настолько хрупким, что должен был разрушиться, если Фламбо будет слишком торопиться. Поэтому поцелуй сначала был нерешительным, и Фламбо зажмурился, опасаясь, что когда он откроет глаза, всё исчезнет как сон. Но мгновения проходили, и поскольку Браун не исчез и никто не поразил Фламбо за его дерзость, он становился все увереннее. Он придвинулся ближе, его рука скользнула на шею Брауна ниже затылка, и Фламбо притянул его, поцеловав так, будто это даст ему отпущение грехов.

Он отстранился, чтобы отдышаться и найти лучший угол. Когда он снова наклонился, Браун прижал руку к его груди, останавливая.

— Постойте, — прошептал Браун, опустив глаза. В его голосе была боль, и музыка, которую слышал Фламбо, стала диссонировать.

— Вы передумали.

На секунду у него мелькнула глупая мысль, что он может уговорить его снова передумать. Браун воздерживался годами, не меньше, а у Фламбо было много опыта. Соблазнить священника не должно было составить большого труда, не тогда, когда их уже влекло друг к другу. Он должен был просто поцеловать его снова, с меньшей нежностью и большей страстью, а потом…

А что потом? Он бы убедил Брауна нарушить свои клятвы в обмен на одну ночь немалого, но всё-таки не божественного экстаза. Фламбо не обманул бы ни одного из них, думая, что это выльется во что-то большее. Было бы чудом, если бы он остепенился; Ребекка знала об этом, когда ушла. Он был не из тех людей, что остаются на одном месте, и не из тех, кого люди выбирают в спутники жизни. Он предлагал восторг, волнения, переживания. Его подкупала идея о воспоминаниях, которые приятно хранить в памяти, но без неприятностей, которые начались бы с рассветом. Браун, с другой стороны, был не из тех, что довольствуются памятью.

Фламбо опустил руки и отступил. Для них обоих было бы лучше забыть о случившемся.

— На секунду я забылся, — сказал он в тяжёлой тишине. Браун открыл рот, возможно, чтобы окончательно унизить Фламбо извинением, но тот прервал его: — Давайте не будем говорить об этом.

Браун посмотрел на него с сожалением. В его взгляде могло быть ещё что-то вроде жалости, но Фламбо решил не проверять свою догадку и отвёл глаза. Он с самого начала был дураком, что пришёл сюда, и стал ещё большим, позволив себе настолько раскрыться. Последнее, что ему было нужно, это священник, который пытался взглянуть на его душу и видел слишком много, ведь обычно она была скрыта настолько тщательно, чтобы не доставлять Фламбо неудобств. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что Браун захочет хранить секреты даже за пределами исповедальни.

Нужно было уходить, пока он не опозорил себя ещё больше.

— Я пойду.

— Вы же пришли сюда не ради этого, — сказал Браун, пока Фламбо без необходимости поправлял одежду, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Руки Фламбо бесцельно сжались. — Может… вы хотели чего-то ещё?

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Фламбо уходил? Фламбо отогнал от себя эту мысль.

— Только чтобы вернуть его, — напомнил он, махнув рукой в сторону зонта, лежащего на столе. — Теперь я просто…

Он резко умолк, вспомнив, как пришёл сюда: зонтик и шляпа воссоединились на крючке у входной двери. Но вот он здесь: точно такой же, из выцветшего черного полотнища и потертого бамбука. Он не мог быть новым; его кончик был очень потертым, как и следовало ожидать от зонтика, который периодически вклинивали в садовые изгороди.

Когда Фламбо взглянул на него, Браун застенчиво улыбался, прикусив губу.

— Ах, да. Полиция нашла его в нескольких кварталах от музея. Инспектор Салливан принёс его вчера, когда пришел, чтобы обвинить меня в пособничестве известному вору. Опять.

— На самом деле, в этот раз от вас не было никакой помощи, — сухо сказал Фламбо, осматривая зонт. Точно такой же, за исключением…

— Они знали, что он мой, — продолжил Браун, пока Фламбо размышлял, — потому что на ручке выгравированы мои инициалы. Видите?

Действительно, на дереве были стилистически вырезаны буквы «ДжБ». Отец Браун невинно подмигнул ему, что, впрочем, не скрыло его понимающий взгляд.

— Вот я и подумал: не одолжил ли я вам два?

И возможно, самым подходящим способом закончить этот вечер, полный неожиданных поворотов, был побег, а не рассказ о том, как Фламбо обошёл три комиссионки в поисках идеальной копии выброшенного зонтика. Он точно слышал, как отец Браун хихикнул, когда он поспешно извинился и зашагал к выходу. Когда он надел шляпу и открыл дверь, Браун позвал его:

— A bientôt, Фламбо.

Он поневоле улыбнулся и растворился в ночи.


End file.
